The present invention relates to multilevel digital signaling, and in particular to techniques to test for errors that may occur in a multilevel, multi-line signaling system.
The use of multiple signal levels instead of binary signal levels is a known technique for increasing the data rate of a digital signaling system, without necessarily increasing the signal frequency of the system. Such multilevel signaling is sometimes known as multiple pulse amplitude modulation or multi-PAM, and has been implemented with radio or other long-distance wireless signaling systems.
Other long-distance uses for multi-PAM signaling include computer or telecommunication systems that employ Gigabit Ethernet over optical fiber (IEEE 802.3z) and over copper wires (IEEE 802.3ab), which use three and five signal levels, respectively, spaced symmetrically about and including ground.
Multi-PAM has not traditionally been used for communication between devices in close proximity or belonging to the same system, such as those connected to the same integrated circuit (IC) or printed circuit board (PCB). One reason for this may be that within such a system the characteristics of transmission lines, such as buses or signal lines, over which signals travel are tightly controlled, so that increases in data rate may be achieved by simply increasing data frequency. At higher frequencies, however, receiving devices may have a reduced ability to distinguish binary signals, so that dividing signals into smaller levels for multi-PAM is problematic. Multi-PAM may also be more difficult to implement in multi-drop bus systems (i.e., buses shared by multiple processing mechanisms), since the lower signal-to-noise ratio for such systems sometimes results in bit errors even for binary signals.
Testing of a multi-PAM device is also problematic, since test apparatuses are typically designed for testing binary signals. Thus, in addition to the complexities of designing a multi-PAM device, there may not be conventional means for testing a multi-PAM device to ensure that the device operates free of errors.